


Birthday Wish

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5683135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snape100's prompt #620: Snape and Spells: Avada Kedavra.<br/>Also written in honor of Severus Snape's birthday today, although it turned out more melancholy than intended.</p>
<p><b>Warning(s):</b> None.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Torino10154</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Birthday Wish

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt #620: Snape and Spells: Avada Kedavra.  
>  Also written in honor of Severus Snape's birthday today, although it turned out more melancholy than intended.
> 
> **Warning(s):** None.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Torino10154
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Birthday Wish

~

“Happy Birthday, Severus.”

Severus stared at Minerva. “How—?”

“You thought I’d forgotten?” She settled into the chair across from his cot. “Why did you refuse your Order of Merlin?”

Severus blushed. “I don’t deserve it. I barely deserved to survive the war.”

“Not true. Potter told us about your sacrifices.” Minerva placed her hand on his arm. “And I, for one, am glad you did.”

Severus snorted. “At our last meeting I almost used Avada—”

“But you didn’t.” Minerva hummed. “Nor did I. Now, can’t you just be happy and celebrate your birthday?”

Severus sighed. Perhaps one day he could.

~


End file.
